


Gay Panic

by Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex, couple cannon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray/pseuds/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray
Summary: Llevaban un año de relación. Sin embargo, Uenoyama no parece completamente satisfecho con el avance de hasta ahora, no sabe lo que busca, pero el hecho de solo tomarse de las manos o darse besos de siete segundos no parece suficiente. Todo comienza a descontrolarse cuando Ue se pregunta a si mismo sobre su propia orientación sexual.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido: Yaoi. Mención de sexo pero no es explícito. Intenté no mencionar spoilers del maga, por lo que no deben temer si solo han visto el anime.
> 
> Pareja: Uenoyama Ritsuka x Sato Mafuyu
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Hikari: ¡Hola, mucho gusto! Este es mi primer fanfic de Given por lo que me siento un poco nerviosa. En fin, más fanfic y menos parloteo, solo recordarles lo que es obvio: Given no me pertenece, la obra original es gracias a Natsuki Kizu, por lo que este fanfic es únicamente escrito por ocio y no tiene fines de lucro. Cabe mencionar que no fue escrito con el propósito de juzgar o discriminar a ninguna persona, viva o muerta. Notas al final.

Un año.

Había pasado cerca de un año desde que Uenoyama Ritsuka y Sato Mafuyu comenzaron a salir juntos. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la cantidad de problemas y conflictos que habían pasado en esos 365 días, Uenoyama no podría estar más satisfecho por la estabilidad que llevaban actualmente como una pareja homosexual adolescente.

Él se sentía cómodo. Mafuyu también.

Todo iba miel sobre hojuelas.

-¡Y una mierda…!- Se murmuraba Ritsuka otra noche más, donde los pensamientos acerca de su relación con Mafuyu no hacían otra cosa más que invitarlo a una sesión eterna de insomnio.- ¿Satisfecho? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Un año de relación y lo más lejos que habían logrado llegar era tomarse de las manos casualmente cuando se encontraban solos, en las nocturnas y desiertas calles por las que solían caminar después de los ensayos con la banda.

Un año y Uenoyama podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que él era el que había tenido la iniciativa para besar a Mafuyu. Porque obviamente existían los besos, le encantaba la sensación de sentir los labios suavecitos de Mafuyu sobre los propios, un contacto de menos de 7 segundos en donde el más bajito siempre daba el primer paso.

¡SIEMPRE LO HACIA MAFUYU!

-¡AAAHHH! ¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEAAAAA!!!!- Gritaba, tratando de no entrar en pánico mientras se enredaba entre sus cobijas.

-¡RITSUKA, CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- El grito de su hermana, acompañado de fuertes puñetazos en su puerta, lo hizo callar definitivamente, pero la frustración seguía dentro de su cuerpo.

-Necesito más que solo 7 segundos…- Cansado, se cubrió su rostro enrojecido con ambas manos.

No pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Buenos días.- Le saludaba Mafuyu cuando, solo por coincidencia, se encontraron en el área de los cajones de zapatos, en la entrada de la escuela.

-Buenos días.- Contestó desganado.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves cansado.- Preguntó corta y directamente el castaño, Uenoyama sintió un tic en su ojo derecho. Sabía que tenía enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules, se las había visto él mismo hoy en el reflejo del espejo, pero no deseaba contar esas extrañas frustraciones que lo estaban ahogado.

Mafuyu era el que menos quería que se enterara.

-Todo bien, solo que me he desvelado un poco.- _“Me la paso en vela cada noche pensando que en realidad quiero dar otro paso en nuestra relación, para luego solo autodestruirme mentalmente pensando que en realidad jamás te he besado por mi propia cuenta. ¿Tomarte de las manos? ¡Y una mierda! Quiero hacer más cosas contigo, no estoy seguro de qué pero definitivamente yo…”_

-¿Uenoyama-kun?- La dulce voz de Mafuyu lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos, lo estaba mirando fijamente, con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad pero también de confusión.- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería?

-N-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Contestó, maldiciendo el que su voz haya temblado.- No vemos luego.- Sin siquiera volver a voltearse, Uenoyama partió inmediatamente hacia su salón de clases, dejando a Mafuyu con la mano alzada, aun sin comprender aquella forma tan rara de actuar de su novio.

 _“¡WAAAAAHHHH! ¡SOY UN IDIOTA!”,_ quería golpear su cabeza contra cualquier pared que pudiese encontrar, pero desechó completamente la idea al pensar en lo patético que se vería. Cuando llegó a su lugar, después de dejar cuidadosamente su guitarra a un lado, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su escritorio. Quería morirse ahí mismo si tuviera la oportunidad.

 _“¿Qué pensará Mafuyu al respecto?”_ no pudo evitar pensar. Se revolvió con desesperación su cabello al no tener una respuesta a su propia pregunta.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Uenoyama-kun?- Cuando abrió los ojos, la primera imagen que pudo enfocar fue la cara preocupada de Mafuyu que lo veía desde arriba.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Mafuyu?- preguntó algo adormilado. ¿Dónde se encontraban? Desorientado, se reincorporó, tratando de reconocer el lugar. _“¿La enfermería?”,_ probablemente su mirada confundida bastó para que Mafuyu comprendiera que no recordaba cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí.

-Itaya-kun y Ueki-kun te trajeron esta mañana, parece ser que te quedaste dormido antes de la primera clase y nadie lograba despertarte.- Uenoyama sintió su cara arder de vergüenza. ¿¡Se había quedado dormido en el salón de clases?!- Es la hora del almuerzo, así que vine a ver como seguías.- La cara de Mafuyu reflejaba genuina preocupación, lo que lo hizo sentir aún más patético.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Ah? Ah… si, solo me faltaba dormir un poco, eso es todo.- Trató de tranquilizarlo quitándole importancia al asunto, pero ni siquiera con esas palabras logró que el tierno Mafuyu se calmara.

-¿T-Tienes algún problema o algo?- Mafuyu inclinó su espalda para acercarse más al rostro de Uenoyama, éste solamente dio un pequeño brinquito por la sorpresiva acción.- Si quieres yo…

-¡N-No es nada!- Incómodo, Ritsuka puso distancia entre ellos con su brazo, apartando a Mafuyu, quien pareció algo dolido por el sorpresivo movimiento.- Quiero decir… en verdad, no es nada…

 _“Rayos, soy un maldito idiota_ ” pensaba para si cuando vio la cara triste que estaba poniendo Mafuyu, esa dolorosa expresión que siempre ponía cuando deseaba decir más pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo, cuando se llenaba de miedos e inseguridades al recordar un pasado incorregible. _“Mierdaaaaaaa”_

Tratando de corregir su error, Ue puso ambas manos en las mejillas redonditas de Mafuyu, creyendo haber inmovilizado su rostro, acercó el suyo para tratar de besarlo, sin embargo, como siempre sucedía, se detuvo cuando faltaba un centímetro para tocarlos _“¿¡¿¡Por qué sucede siempre esto?!?!”_ cerró con fuerza sus ojos, regañándose internamente por detenerse, quería encontrar el valor para proseguir, pero antes de siquiera encontrarlo, Mafuyu nuevamente acercó su rostro para besarlo.

 _“1, 2, 3…”_ contaba mentalmente, mientras se daba golpes mentales por su absurda actitud. _“4, 5, 6…7”_

Después de exactamente siete segundos Ritsuka se separó, dejando salir un largo y despacio suspiro, como si el aire no hubiese estado llegando a sus pulmones durante esos eternos pero efímeros siete segundos.

-Uenoyama-kun- Dijo en casi un susurro, antes de separarse completamente de él.- Siempre pones una cara muy tierna después de besarnos.- Entrecerró sus ojos mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

Ue sintió como miles de flechas atravesaban su corazón. ¡Era injusto que dijera esas cursis frases! ¡Solo estaba enamorándolo cada vez más!

 _“¡¡No puedo resistirlo!!”_ tratando de no tirar aún más la poca dignidad que le quedaba, un muy abochornado Uenoyama no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarse caer sobre el colchón y cubrirse con la manta hasta la cabeza. Aun sin verlo, alcanzó a escuchar una imperceptible risita por parte de Mafuyu.

La flecha número mil uno se enterró directa y profundamente en su pobre y enamorado corazón.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que quiero hacer con Mafuyu?- Se preguntaba Ritsuka en la soledad de su habitación. Tenía sobre sus piernas su inseparable guitarra mientras que traía puestos los audífonos en sus oídos. No estaba componiendo ni practicando, sin embargo, la música siempre había sido un apoyo para resolver muchas cuestiones de su vida.

Y esta vez no iba ser la excepción.

Tocó un acorde al terminar su pregunta, como si está pudiese ser alguna clase de filosófica y musical respuesta.

-S-Soy su novio…- Se respondía a sí mismo en un volumen aún más bajo.- Y como su n-novio, ¿qué estoy haciendo ahora por él?

Un acorde más, _Do mayor._

-A veces nos tomamos de las manos.- Apretó sus dedos, tratando de mantener la calma ante sus propios recuerdos.- Y también nos hemos besado.- Otro acorde, _Re mayor_.- Tuvo un novio al que quiso mucho y…- recordó ciertos problemas que tuvieron en su pasado. Era difícil de explicar, pero confiaba plenamente en que, a pesar de comprender a Yoshida Yuuki (aunque jamás pudo conocerlo), Mafuyu había sido capaz de superarlo, y si ahora estaba con él era porque realmente lo amaba y no era ninguna clase de…

-Reemplazo.- lo dijo en voz alta para auto convencerse. _Mi mayor._

Suspiró cansado. Estiró levemente su espalda, dejando que algunos huesos tronaran para tratar de aliviar su estrés. Sabía sobre Yuuki y sobre el pasado de Mafuyu. Aunque jamás se lo había dicho explícitamente, estaba casi completamente seguro que Mafuyu tenía una infinidad de experiencia mayor que él en cuanto a relaciones amorosas, más cuando se trataba de una relación con otro hombre.

Si, otro hombre. Un acorde más, _Fa mayor_.

Él era hombre. Mafuyu también lo era. Ambos eran hombres. _Sol mayor_ , hizo vibrar con intensidad las cuerdas.

Y estaban saliendo. _La mayor._

Una relación homosexual. _Si mayor._

Era gay.

-¿…Qué?- Uenoyama estuvo a punto de hacer rasgar irresponsablemente las cuerdas prácticamente nuevas de su guitarra, pero detuvo sus instintos. Soltó la guitarra y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

ESPEREN. ESPEREN. ¿A qué conclusión acababa de llegar?

Él salía con Mafuyu. Mafuyu tiene experiencias previas con otros hombres (al menos uno). Le gustaba Mafuyu, quien era otro hombre.

Un hombre. Un hombre. Un hombre.

¿¡¿¡¿¡ÉL ERA GAY?!?!?!?

-¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!- Gritó descontroladamente, incapaz de hacer que la pobre ardilla, que representaba su cerebro, se detuviera.

-¡Maldita sea, Ritsuka! ¡Deja de gritar de esa forma! ¡Molestas a los vecinos!- Le gritó desde afuera su muy enojada hermana- ¡Vas a hacer que llamen a la policía!- Oyó los estruendosos golpes tocar su puerta, pero ni siquiera la ira de esa bestia podían hacer que Uenoyama se desconcentrara de la ola de ideas que habían llegado a sembrarse dentro de su cabeza.

Trató de inhalar y exhalar aire varias veces para tranquilizarse, pero nada parecía funcionar. Jamás había sentido algún repudio hacia los homosexuales, básicamente porque, siendo joven y un chico que no juzgaba a primera vista a las personas que lo rodeaban, nunca le dio mayor importancia a los gustos sexuales o etiquetas que solían sobreponerse en la sociedad.

Antes de conocer a Mafuyu solo existía la música dentro de su cabeza. Pero ahora mismo…

-¿¡Soy gay?!- Sintió como un caos se formaba dentro de su cabeza. Pequeños Uenoyamas corrían de un lado a otro mientras la oficina de reuniones ardía en el fuego de la confusión. ¿Tendría que salir del closet? ¿De ahora en adelante solo sentiría atracción sexual hacia los de su mismo género? ¿Jamás se libraría de su virginidad heterosexual?

…

Pensó, pensó y volvió a pensar. No pasaron ni 30 minutos antes de que sintiera como su cerebro se sobrecalentara y no pudiera ver más allá que solo un fondo blanco dentro de su cabeza.

Había llegado a su límite.

-Mafuyu me hizo… gay.- Concluyó un muy mentalmente destrozado Uenoyama Ritsuka en una noche de verano.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Eh? ¿¡Uenoyama no ha ido a trabajar ni tampoco a la escuela en una semana?!- Expresó algo alterado Haruki, cuando escuchó a Akihiko y a Mafuyu cuando llegaron al estudio.- ¿Está enfermo?

-El mensaje que me envió decía que no estaba capacitado para trabajar en estos momentos. Creí que se trataba de algún resfriado o algo similar.- Contestó el universitario, enseñando la pantalla de su celular donde estaba la última conversación con el guitarrista.- Aunque se me hizo extraño cuando pasaron tres días y no regresó.

-¿Mafuyu, tu sabes algo?- Preguntaba el bajista, tratando de no caer en pánico.

-No.- Contestó cabizbajo.- Lo había visto actuar un poco extraño, pero me ha enviado mensajes todos los días diciendo que está bien.- Mafuyu, claramente afectado por la cortante actitud de su novio, desvió la mirada, tratando de no enfrentar el problema.

Los dos mayores intercambiaron miradas incómodas, podían deducir más o menos lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Mafuyu.

Seguramente la sombra del pasado se acercaba a él. El miedo en su rostro era palpable, más cuando alguien como Uenoyama, que jamás faltaba a las prácticas de la banda, se le había ocurrido desaparecer, casi por completo, durante siete días enteros.

-Sin él aquí no creo que podamos avanzar mucho. En fin, al menos esto sucedió en nuestra semana de descanso.- Trató de aligerar la tensión de la situación.- También tenemos tiempo suficiente hasta nuestra próxima presentación, así que no caigamos en pánico. Sugiero que cancelemos la práctica de hoy y... Mafuyu.- Por fin el castaño alzó su rostro para ver a un determinado Haruki.- No lo has visto en todo este tiempo ¿verdad? Si está enfermo seguramente seremos una molestia si vamos a visitarlo todos juntos, así que… ¿por qué no vas tú, en representación de todos, para asegurarnos de que Ue está bien?- Haruki sintió un poco de inseguridad al ver como Mafuyu pasaba su mirada de un lado a otro, se mordió levemente el labio inferior pero, después de un par de segundos, asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

-I-Iré a verlo.- Dijo nervioso antes de una rápida reverencia y salir corriendo por la puerta del estudio. Akihiko y Haruki sonrieron complacidos.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Ya había visitado un par de veces la casa de Uenoyama, algunas veces hasta aceptó la oferta de quedarse a dormir la noche entera. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la residencia, sintió un repentino pavor.

Su mente recordó momentos dolorosos… cuando tuvo esa discusión con Yuuki no fue capaz de enviarle mensajes los días siguientes y, cuando por fin se armó de valor para visitarlo a su casa, fue cuando lo encontró en…

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, tratando de despejar esa horrible pesadilla. No. Esta vez él no había peleado con Uenoyama, aunque ciertamente actuó de forma extraña, todos los días se aseguró de enviarle aunque sea pequeñas frases que indicaban estar “bien”.

Uenoyama no era Yuuki. No lo encontraría de la misma manera.

Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente. Otra vez. Una vez más. Nadie le abrió.

 _“Oh no…”,_ un horrible presentimiento se asentó en su estómago. Tenía ganas de vomitar, tenía ganas de correr, de huir de aquel lugar. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, giró el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió con lentitud.

-D-Disculpen la intromisión…- Susurró, tratando que alguien le contestara, pero aparentemente nadie estaba dentro de la casa. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tanta que comenzaba a doler su pecho. En algún momento, comenzó a transpirar y el aire que inhalaba por la nariz comenzaba a ser insuficiente, sentía que estaba asfixiándose.

Con el sudor frío recorriendo su rostro, y sus extremidades temblando, Mafuyu terminó de entrar en la casa, dejó su guitarra cerca de la entrada antes de quitarse los zapatos. Con sigilo, se dirigió a la habitación de Uenoyama, la única que tenía la luz encendida y la puerta entreabierta.

 _“No sigas. Sabes lo que vas a encontrar_ ” le decía una vocecilla desde su interior. Pensó en dar media vuelta para salir corriendo pero… en caso de que algo le hubiese pasado a Uenoyama…

_“No. No. No. No.”_

Sus ojos estaban brillosos por el llanto que deseaba soltar. Dio un largo suspiro antes de abrir completamente la puerta y, para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió que todo el mundo entero se hubiese frenado.

La habitación estaba vacía. No había latas de cerveza en el suelo, y aunque alzara la vista al techo, podía ser fácilmente cegado por el foco prendido, la guitarra de Uenoyama estaba perfectamente puesta en su lugar, en una de las esquinas del cuarto, con todas sus cuerdas intactas.

-¿Ma-Ma-Mafuyu?- Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente en que escuchó su nombre, en la entrada, estaba Uenoyama Ritsuka, con el cabello aun goteando, oliendo a shampoo, con una playera holgada y pantaloncillos cortos. Incapaz de poder sostener más su propio peso, sus rodillas se doblaron, dejándolo caer suavemente sobre el suelo.- ¡Oye, oye, ¿estás bien?!- Preguntaba alarmado el ojiazul, acuclillándose a su lado.

-Estás aquí…- Decía, tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido debido al miedo.- ¿D-Donde te habías metido?- Sus manos temblorosas lo tomaron de la ropa, mientras que dejó descansar su frente sobre su hombro.

-L-L-Lo siento, estaba tomando un baño, no oí cuando entraste.- Se disculpó, desconcertado por la forma en que se había presentado Mafuyu en su casa.- Mis padres y mi hermana no están en casa, así que decidí relajarme un rato en la bañera.

Mafuyu finalmente logró alzar su rostro y verlo directamente a los ojos. Uenoyama se sorprendió por la mirada que le estaba mostrando, si… de nuevo esa dolorosa mirada, esa que ponía cada vez que lloraba con lágrimas invisibles.

La que ponía cada vez que le aterraba algo.

Sin saber qué decir, Uenoyama lo rodeó con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, Mafuyu solo se dejó guiar para ser consolado. Aún no sabía cómo llorar, pero el que Uenoyama hiciera esa clase de cosas lo reconfortaban bastante. Era como si estar junto a él fuera suficiente para alejar todas sus pesadillas.

-Uenoyama-kun.- Susurró después de algunos segundos. Separaron sus cuerpos pero sus miradas seguían conectadas, al no haber algún otro movimiento, Mafuyu acercó su rostro y tomó aprisionados los labios de Ritsuka.

 _“¡No otra vez!”,_ pensaba el joven al ver que, nuevamente, era el más bajito quien llevaba la iniciativa. _“Pero no. Esta vez no me dejaré vencer”._

Contó con calma hasta el número siete y, al terminar, en lugar de apartar su cuerpo como su impulso le dictaba, decidió mejor colocar ambas manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Mafuyu. Sin embargo no pudo llegar al número nueve antes de que fuese el propio Sato quien decidiera terminar el beso.

-¿Q-Que sucede?- Preguntaba, tratando de no demostrar su nerviosismo. Los ojos de Mafuyu se abrieron completamente, parpadeando insistentemente.

-No me lo esperaba.- Dijo directamente.- No me lo esperaba.- Repitió, esta vez señalando con su índice las manos de su novio.

-Y-Yo solo… bueno, es que… en realidad…- _“¡AH! ¡DIOS! ¡A LA MIERDA TODO!”_ Sin terminar de explicar, Uenoyama se levantó rápidamente, tomó de la muñeca a Mafuyu y, con una extraña rudeza combinada con pánico, lo tiró sobre el colchón, tan rápidamente que ni siquiera el castaño fue capaz de procesar todo antes de percatarse que su pareja se colocaba encima de él, acorralándolo sobre la cama.- ¡Solo quiero…! ¡Bueno, ya sabes…! ¡Si tú quieres y yo también quiero, creo que podemos…!- Uenoyama no podía formular ninguna frase coherente o bien estructurada, aun así, el otro captó la idea que intentaba expresar.- ¡Creo que podemos…!

Uenoyama se detuvo justo cuando escuchó una pequeña risita salir de los labios de Mafuyu, el pobre chico se tapó su boca y se giró levemente, tratando de ocultar su rostro que quería soltar fuertes risotadas.

-Nunca me hubiera esperado que lo propusieras, Uenoyama-kun.- confesó aun con un pucherito gracioso plasmado, tratando de controlar la gran euforia que comenzaba a sentir, combinada con un desborde de ternura y dulzura que le provocaba ver en tal estado a Uenoyama. Sintió un flechazo cuando vio la manera en que las orejas de Ritsuka también se coloreaban de un intenso rojo carmesí.

-¡He… he estudiado así que…! Bueno, si algo no te gusta….p-p-puedes decirlo.- Mafuyu sentía que su corazón se derretía con cada palabra que pronunciaba el otro. ¿Cómo era posible todo aquello? Hace apenas hace unos minutos sintió que estaba reviviendo una horrible pesadilla, en cambio ahora, podía jurar sentir que su corazón estaba hecho de algodón de azúcar y chocolate dulce.

-Ritsuka…- Lo llamó por su nombre inconscientemente. El otro solo asintió sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Tratando de dejarse llevar, tuvo que reprimir algunas veces una risa descontrolada que nacía desde su pecho. Uenoyama parecía estar repitiendo entre murmullos suaves una serie de pasos que seguramente había memorizado de alguna página extraña de internet. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, podía mostrarse más sereno de lo que se encontraba Uenoyama, pero en el fondo se sentía como gelatina. Cuando la ropa terminó esparcida en el resto de la cama y hasta el suelo, reprimió un gritito de emoción al ver todo el estructural cuerpo de Ritsuka.

Las manos frías y temblorosas de Ue iban con una paciencia casi desesperante sobre su piel. No pasaba ni un minuto antes de que Uenoyama preguntara _“¿Estás bien?”_ o dijera _“Si no te gusta dímelo”_ , ese tipo de cosas hacían que su corazón aumentara su ritmo cada vez más. Su cara nerviosa, su preocupación palpable, su expresión de éxtasis y sus murmullos inentendibles le hicieron hacer sentir a Mafuyu un cariño invaluable.

En algunos momentos, fue el propio Mafuyu quien le indicaba como tenía que proseguir, Ritsuka se mordía el labio nervioso, pero accedía a lo que él le pedía. Sus torpes intentos se sentían inexpertos pero hambrientos de júbilo.

Los besos duraban más de solo siete segundos y sus manos ya no solo se entrelazaban, sino que, ahora, también buscaban mayor contacto. Se convirtieron en uno solo entre gemidos y grititos llenos de excitación. Gritaron sus nombres, perdidos entre el mar de emociones.

Y, cuando finalmente terminaron, sus miradas chocaron una vez más, pero el contacto fue solo temporal, ya que ambos desviaron su mirada hacia lados contrarios. Tal vez, la vergüenza que solo podía encontrarse en un amor juvenil, era inevitable, no se atrevían a verse directamente, pero sus manos se entrelazaron silenciosamente.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Uenoyama-kun- Lo llamó Mafuyu. Ambos seguían recostados en la cama y, aunque no llevaban ninguna prenda encima, estaban cubiertos hasta los hombros por las enredadas cobijas.- ¿Estás bien?- La preocupación era obvia en la voz de Mafuyu.

-¡Si!... ¡Q-Quiero decir…! Eso debería preguntar yo…- Incapaz de verlo a los ojos, Uenoyama le estaba dando la espalda, tratando de cubrir todo su cuerpo bajo las mantas.

-¿Yo?... Ah, estoy bien, fuiste muy amable Uenoyama-kun.- Mafuyu no sentía la vergüenza primeriza por la que estaba pasando Ritsuka, sin embargo, algo parecido a la ternura estaba desbordándose por todos los poros de su piel.- Pero... no me refiero al sexo.- Uenoyama saltó al oír la palabra.- No fuiste toda la semana a la escuela…

-Ah… eso.- Tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, Uenoyama decidió mejor mirar al techo.- Me dio un poco de fiebre al inicio de la semana y después de eso…- ocultó la mitad de su rostro bajo la cobija.- N-Necesitaba tiempo para prepararme…y verte.

Uenoyama no quería explicar el bochornoso suceso de la semana pasada. El hecho de haberse resfriado por haber dormido con la ventana abierta mientras estaba muy ocupado en su conflicto existencial sobre su orientación sexual era algo muy patético para ser mencionado. Después de recuperarse de la fiebre, el pobre de Uenoyama había decidido que daría el siguiente paso, y para ello, debía de prepararse. Entre libros en PDF que tuvo que descargar, videos, fotos y foros de dudosa veracidad de internet sobre la homosexualidad, trató de adquirir la mayor cantidad de conocimiento para dar un buen desempeño en el primer intento.

Aunque vio algunos videos y fotografías bastante… explicitas, jamás logró tener los resultados deseados hasta que… bueno, hasta que imaginaba que sería con Mafuyu con el que practicaría el nuevo conocimiento adquirido.

Y eso que él era gay.

Gay. Es decir, le gustaban los hombres, ¿no?

Gay. Gay. Gay. Gay.

-M-Mafuyu…- No era capaz de aún verlo a la cara.- ¿Tú eres gay?

Sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, Mafuyu volteó a verlo rápidamente, Uenoyama lo sabía pero no era capaz de enfrentarlo, aunque el incómodo silencio que se formó lo estaba impacientando bastante.

-¿Gay?- Trató de volver a preguntar Uenoyama sin separar la vista de una graciosa mancha que había en el techo.

-En realidad… nunca me lo había planteado.- Esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba escuchar. Sorprendido, y olvidando su desnudez junto con su anterior vergüenza, Uenoyama se sentó rápidamente para encararlo.

-¿¡Cómo que no te lo habías planteado?! ¡Yo soy hombre! ¡¡Tu exnovio también lo fue!! ¡Entonces…!

-Bueno si… pero realmente no creo que todos los que me vayan a gustar sean solo hombres… o tal vez si.- Miró al techo algo contrariado, no pudiendo darse a explicar.- Creí que solo era casualidad que Yuuki y tú fueran hombres. Casualmente las personas con las que he salido son hombres.- Respondió sinceramente.- No sé si soy gay… ¿Tú lo eres, Uenoyama-kun?

-¡YO…!- Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta sin poder decir nada más. Dentro de su cabeza, nuevamente unas pequeñas versiones de sí mismo también estaban con las bocas abiertas y sin tener nada bueno que aportar a la contestación.

 _“Creí que si porque tú también lo eras”._ Incapaz de decir eso, solo volvió a recostarse, dejando salir un suspiro. Mafuyu sonrió levemente al ver su tierna reacción.

-Creí que te había hecho algo… o había cometido alguna clase de error.- Decidió cambiar el tema.- Pero creo que solo estabas pensando en mi de la misma forma en que yo pienso en ti.- Uenoyama estaba dispuesto a girarse para finalmente verlo, pero no se esperaba que Mafuyu se acercara a él y, acorralándolo contra su propia almohada, lo miró desde un ángulo un poco más alto.- Se sintió increíble, Ritsuka.

Abría y cerraba su boca graciosamente, como si fuese alguna clase de pez fuera del agua. Su rostro volvió a enrojecerse por completo, se sentía demasiado caliente. Vio sus ojos brillosos, su cabello castaño alborotado, su pecho descubierto y una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin poder decir nada, Mafuyu cerró su graciosa boca nuevamente con un beso.

 _“…4, 5, 6…”_ contaban juntos mentalmente _. “7”._

-¿T-Tienes hambre?- Preguntó Uenoyama cuando él finalizó el beso.- Creo que mi hermana dejó algo preparado en la cocina.

Mafuyu sintió las ganas de reír pero se contuvo. Mostró una angelical sonrisa antes de asentir gustoso.

El primer paso aún estaba un poco lejos de completarse.

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari: No suelo escribir sobre ships cannon, básicamente porque si lo son pocas veces puedo fantasear con ellas más allá de lo que ya se muestra, sin embargo, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que Mafuyu, aunque puede que sea el “uke” en la relación, es en realidad la parte activa de la pareja. Creo que ambos pueden tomar cualquier rol, pero estoy enamorada de esta idea. Espero que les haya gustado o al menos hayan disfrutado un poco en esta lectura. Sinceramente yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola. En fin, espero que podamos leernos en algún futuro no muy lejano. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
